


Ace of the deck

by BlankA4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Asexuality Spectrum, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, How Do I Tag, Luka Couffaine is Aro, My First One Piece Fic, Sweet Luka Couffaine, Why did I write this when the course work is due tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankA4/pseuds/BlankA4
Summary: “Luka! I need an answer!" But how could he answer when there is no kind way to say it; he thought they were friends. But it hurt him too even when it shouldn't.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ace of the deck

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk of bad spelling/grammar, as even when listen back to it via google translate I've probably missed stuff.

Ace of the Deck

“Luka! I need an answer?” Marrinette followed Luka even as he quickened his pace, “I’ve been trying for soooo long to tell you, you can’t just walk of!”

“I thought we were friends.” He says quietly, turning to look at her.

“We are! It’s just… I love you...a-and I thought you felt the same. You knew I had a crush on Adrien but never said anything… and then you were so nice to, me letting me get over him before ever mentioning your own feelings. And… I-I love you, I can’t believe it took that long to say it.” Marrinette paused for breath, a blush creeping up her face.

Around them passed the last few commuters of the day, taking a short cut through the park. The sun was just starting to set over the rooftops casting the park into deep shadows. Leaves rustled in the evening breeze.

“Marrinette I...” he said biting back what he wanted to say.

Marrinette stared into Luka’s eyes trying to find the reason behind his hesitation. Had she read the situation wrong? But How?

“I’m sorry Mari… I can’t.”

Realisation dawned in her eyes, her mouth falling into an ‘o’ shape, “oh… its that girl in your music class isn’t it? Thats why...”

“No thats not...,” he started.

“Don’t try to protect my feelings!” frustration ebbed into Marrinette’s voice, “All this time you were just being nice to me. Argh! I’m so stupid, of course you have a crush on her, I’ve seen how you look at her, heck you can’t even keep your hands off her, always hugging and bumping hips! And all this time I thought you loved me back! How was I so blind?...” Marrinette turned away from Luka, venting to the sky all the stupid signs she had missed.

“Yes...No wHaT?” Luka staired at Marrinette first in confusion then with a smile, failing to suppress a chuckle as she went on about his ‘crush’ with Lisa from music class. His spluttered laughter finally getting her attention, and she turned to glare. Upon opening her mouth to speak, Luka placed a finger on her lip silencing her rebuke.  
“Lisa is a fellow ace.” he said.  
“oh like ace as in asexual… but fellow? So you are...?” She let the label hang heavy in the air, unwilling to say it.  
“Yep.”  
“But those matching rings you both wear?”  
“A symbol, black ring traditionally worn on the right middle finger for aces but mine is too big so has to go on my left hand, see.” he said holding up his hand where the black ring with silver trim sat, “That’s why I didn’t, couldn’t answer you. I’m sorry I can’t love you back like that.”

It had bothered him for so long that he didn’t even know when it had started. At first he thought he was just a late bloomer? Then he had doubted that anyone feels anything, or at least his friends were all making it up and it was like… like drinking wine. The kids say they like the taste, that they feel attraction but do they really? Really you just have to be much older to like the taste of wine. That’s what he had told himself; it was better then the nagging thoughts of being broken. It had all changed with Lisa, who’s violin was painted with rainbows and the case covered in ace pride pins. He had found a friend who’s amoeba ways he understood and whom had given him names for what he couldn't feel, ace and aro.

A hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. Marrinette looked up at him thoughtfully, a question behind her eyes.

“hm?” he asked.

“...So what’s Lisa like then?” Marrinette asked after a moments thought.

Smiling Luka answered, “Well… she a bit like Alya in the larger then life, full of energy but terrifying if you get on the wrong side of her. You were right about the hip bumps, shes a very touchy person, I’ve always been scared of being so open like that but with her… I guess knowing she’s an ace too means there’s no guessing motives or wondering if I’m missing the intent. It just is.” 

“Like Alya huh, don’t think I could cope with two of her.” Marrinette said absent mindedly.

“That wasn’t really what you wanted to ask was it?" Luka said noticing how she didn't meet his eyes.

Marrinette ducked her head hiding her face. In truth, she felt silly to ask but it was nagging at her and she couldn’t get Luka’s early expression of hurt and betray out of her head when she had pressed him to answer her. It couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Friends still?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I've had this headcannon ever since I noticed Luka's black ring. If your wondering what Mari originally wanted an answer to I've no idea (the real reason he couldn't answer) something to do with lovey dovey stuff.


End file.
